Comfort Me
by TheBarberAndHisBaker
Summary: Shortly set after Peeta and Katniss have to leave ('Catching Fire) and Effie faces a rather emotional moment. Luckily Haymitch is there to comfort her.


She ran out as fast as her feet could take her on those high heels. Effie had to put herself together to not burst out in front of the children.

It simply wasn't fair.

They were still so young.

Still so innocent.

She couldn't believe they had to face all this horror again.

Last year, it had been nothing to her. It had simply been another year of the games.

Some people would die and District 12 would have no winner another time again.

But it had been different.

Katniss and Peeta had proven to be the bravest young people she had ever seen before.

They had proven that they would do what it takes to get out of the arena alive.

And now they had to face death again?

She had really taken them to her heart and the pain that the loss of them was creating inside of her was almost unbearable.

Effie had disappeared in one of the large bathrooms and had sunken down the wall.

Streams of tears mixed with her heavy make-up were floating down her cheeks and didn't seem to find an end.

She had covered her mouth with one of her gloved hands to stop the sobs from escaping.

She tried to not gain too much attention from anyone around.

Peeta and Katniss might be away already.

No way to get them back. The chance of them winning again was simply too little.

She hoped that they would have a pleasant death and that the new game maker didn't think of too cruel ways to kill off the tributes this year.

But this was probably just wishful thinking.

After a time, she heard how the door to her hidden place cracked open with a quiet sound.

Effie didn't look up – too embarrassed to face someone concerning the current state of her face.

Although she was in deep sorrow and sadness, it still didn't mean that she wanted everyone to notice.

Who could it be anyway?

The children were gone, so who else cared about her?

Maybe it was Cinna or some other designer of the tributes.

But why would they come to her?

Maybe someone simply messed up the doors.

So, she was even more surprised as she heard the voice of the person who just burst into the room.

"Even the strongest façade eventually falls, right?"

Haymitch?

Effie sighed deeply and put all her self-esteem into her next reply.

"If you're here to mock me, just go again."

She heard a little chuckle from the man slowly approaching her.

What did he want?  
Wasn't it enough that he already saw her in this state?

Did he really have to take his advantage out of the situation now?

Haymitch slid down next to her – obviously not caring about any personal space.

"Are you drunk again?"

"Effie, I'm always drunk."

A laughter escaped his mouth and she could smell a strong note of whiskey, or vodka or whatever this man had been consuming again.

She was disgusted by this man.

Did he have no reason?

Was his surrounding and especially the people in it so unimportant to him?

Effie felt how the anger filled her.

Still not looking at him she said through clenched teeth:

"Do you really care so less about them? I really thought *especially* you as their mentor would care a little more and not shrug off that they have to go in there again."

The last sentence was more of a whisper as a rush of sadness and tears floated through her again.

Haymitch didn't reply. He remained completely mute next to her.

Almost as if he didn't even listen to her.

It was useless.

He didn't care about what she said anyway.

"I do care" he said after a time and Effie was shocked to hear a little disappointment in his voice.

What did this tone mean?

"Well, at least you have a weird way of showing it then" she replied and wiped off some tears with a tissue.

She looked down at the colourful trace her make-up had left on it and sighed deeply – expecting the worst for what image the mirror would hold for her.

"Look at me, Effie."

Was he serious?

Did he really think she'd look at him like *that*?

"Certainly not" she responded – not amused by his weird request.

The man sighed annoyed.

"You arrogant citizens of the Capitol" and with this he took her chin into his hand and turned her head merciless to him.

To her surprise, he showed no sign of amusement or disgust as he looked at her but simply the plea to understand them.

"Do you really think, I wouldn't care about them? I thought *you* of all people would know, Effie. I spent the last years as a mentor, watching how one after one all of the tributes of District 12 had to face a horrible death. Damn, I was in that bleeding arena myself!

So, just because I'm not crying my eyes out anymore or because I'm not waving after them doesn't mean I'm not just as sad as everyone else."

His eyes were filling with tears and Effie was so shocked that her jaw would have dropped if Haymitch hadn't still held her chin with his hand.

"And the alcohol is the only thing I find comfort in. Yes, it isn't a solution for every thing and the release doesn't last long – but at least for a moment. And every moment that I don't have to think about it and that I don't have to imagine that we might never see them again, is a lucky moment – a moment I don't want to throw myself down a cliff."

He took his hand away from her chin and got back to his feet.

"Everyone has their own way of dealing with problems. This is mine.

And it's not like, you've shown too much of your sentimental side yet."

The man made his way back to the door.

Effie felt so sorry for him.

It was foolish and unfair of her to think that he didn't suffer just as much as she did.

He had watched them survive the last time as well and had just been as happy every time they scored good points in their trainings.

And now he knew just as well that their chances of surviving again were sinking day by day because Snow lost his trust in Katniss and Peeta's relationship day by day.

"Haymitch, wait" she got out at last.

"I…I'm sorry. Please come back."

He paused at the door – obviously not expecting her reaction.

Turning he threw a confused glance at her, but as he noticed that her plea wasn't fading, he sat down next to her again.

"We'll…get through this together" she said and put her hand on his knee, tapping it comfortingly.

A slight smile crept on his lips as he laid an arm around her.

"You Capitol people can be so irritating" he said and playfully pulled her closer.

Effie had to smirk lightly at this remark and leaned against him – neither caring about her appearance now, nor that they never had been that close and comfortable around each other before.

"Don't get me started with you District 12 people."

She looked up to him and saw the same smirk on his lips now.

"Effie, this could be the beginning of a wonderful…acquaintance."

They both started laughing and at least for some hours they could find some comfort in each other and the pain was forgotten.


End file.
